thethingrevivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
Please change this page! The information given is only a fraction of what should be written. '''Badinka Station''' Badinka Station was the first map publicly hosted and developed in The Thing [Revival]. Created and revised by Vicboy, Badinka featured a space station in which players were scattered. In early development of the Alpha, doors were represented by supply depots. Badinka was very straightforward with several different rooms of varying shapes and sizes and the only way to access each room was through one or two doors. The actual setting of the map was that of the inside of a giant research station. This map was not symmetrical. Later in development of Badinka Station, doodads were added to increase the visualization of the station. Badinka later inspired the community to suggest more maps, and soon Vicboy delivered. Being the inspiration to Ragnov Station, Aquillon Station, and Liberty Station, Badinka Station is remembered as a happy memory. Badinka was removed from the map pool in 2013 after the community suggested more maps and understandably, the first map ever was removed. While this map may no longer exist on the public map pool, two more have been added in its place consisting of Baguio Mining Facility and (indevelopment) Sahara (See below). '''Ragnov Station''' Ragnov Station was the second installation of a map after Badinka Station. After a competition between players over 3 spots for maps, Ragnov Station pulled through. Similar to Badinka Station, this map features yet another research station. Created by Iced, a player within the community, the map only includes the interior of the station, again similar to Badinka. Ragnov was recieved positively and was given critical acclaim for its prominent and visually appealing use of doodads. However, the map used clever placement of doodads to promote a healthy micro environment for both the marines and The Thing. Ragnov is still recieved as one of the most popular maps and is still currently in the map pool. Ragnov favours longer games than other maps such as Aquilon Station. Notably, Ragnov was the first map to significantly take use of vision blockers, proving useful to different strategies. '''Aquilon Station''' Aquilon Station was the third installation of a map, proceeding Badinka then Ragnov Station. As this map was introduced to the community, it was the first to take advantage of tight spaces, and terrain differences. Aquilon is set on a frosty world including both an interior of 3 small stations and an exterior covered in snow. With several movement baricades and space between stations, this map favours shorter games. Marines find themselves isolated. While still easily able to walk between stations, the middle and walkways through the map feature snowy terrain. Any snowy terrain slowly drains energy from any marine standing on it. This encourages Marines stay inside as they cannot stim while in the snow. Notably, losing all of your energy has penalties as well. As long as you lose energy if which you do not have, you lose health. Therefore, it is possible to 'freeze' to death. This map is generally acknowledged as a map that favours The Thing because of the isolation of Marines as well as energy draining snow. '''Liberty Station''' As the fourth installation of a map in The Thing [Revival], Liberty was accepted as less of a feat, and players sought to jump straight into gameplay. While the previous map, Aquilon Station was released with energy draining snow, Liberty used sight blockers to make its unique mark. The setting of Liberty Station is that of 2 stations, one bigger than the other and an exterior forest and small mountain range. Mountain ranges offer shelter and protection, as well as a meeting place but are isolated, and have no doors or alternate pathways. Due to this, it is considered dangerous to venture to such locations if a stim is not readily available. In the forest, players are very limited on what they can see, often times making it difficult to reveal The Thing, find bodies, or find allies. A tactic often used by The Thing within this map is taking advantage of the sight blocking tress and hiding important items within them instead of wasting time using flame fuel or finding a corner. Taking a different approach, this map focoused on this disadvantage instead of using terrain that physically damaged marines. Liberty is the only map that nourishes both short and long games alike while providing the same atmosphere. Provoking interesting and yet sometimes puzzling strategies, Liberty Station was, and still is, one of the favourite and popular maps of the community to date. '''Baguio Station''' Baguio Station deals with a small mining operation in the process of harvesting and transporting rich minerals out of the excavation site located in the southern region of the station. As the fifth installment of maps within The Thing Revival, this map finds itself on a much smaller scale than the others. Players cannot find themselves seeing up or down the cliff, though in early development phases this was false. Two tiny stations are located on either side of the map and the mine, or canyon, take up the majority of the map. Reviews of the map within the community have been skewed, resulting over arguments about balance. Some argue the map is good for one side, while others argue the opposite. However, experienced players seem to always have the advantage on this map as apposed to others. Baguio's claim to fame comes from its canyon, the first map to harness the power of cliffs that are directly able to be interacted with. Marines can find shelter in almost any location with a good number of fellow players, but can often feel very exposed without a multitude of doors to lock when alone. Baguio results in fast games usually, while sometimes making it into a medium length game. Long games are extremely uncommon on this map. '''Sahara Station''' Sahara Station is the sixth map in The Thing Revival. While still in the development faze, this map features 2 smaller stations and a large hill with several doodads. This map is currently reknown as the hardest map for The Thing to play on do to enclosed spaces without any room, and a great amount of alternative escape routes for marines. The community expects much more from the map before it will be the number 1 choice. Sahara features the smallest game times of all the maps.